Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airless tire that allows a rolling resistance to be reduced.
Description of Background Art
An airless tire may have a structure in which a cylindrical tread ring that has a ground contact surface and a hub that is fixed to an axle are connected by a spoke that has multiple spoke plates that are radially arrayed (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-218132). The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.